Celos
by crapycrap
Summary: Es simplemente absurdo que yo sienta celos


Las ventajas de estar en una cama con una computadora con buena gramática es que puedo escribir para ustedes.

Esta historia es de gripsyched se llama Jealousy

Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko.

=()=()=

CELOS

No, tú no esta celosa. Si en verdad te consideraras celosa, seria como declarar que eres infeliz porque a tu mejor amiga le gusta alguien más. Ahora, eso estaría mal en dos niveles. Primero. Tú simplemente no puedes estar enamorada de tu mejor amiga. (Y si así fuera, ésos sentimientos no son correspondidos). Segundo, (por muy arrogante que suene,) no hay nadie en este mundo que alcance los altos estándares de Haruka Tenou.

Ahí esta. Tú no estas celosas. ( Incluso la frase suena tonta!) Pero estas furiosas. Los una ves calmados y serenos mares están ahora chocando violentamente contra los arrecifes rocosos, un remolino comienza a formarse en su superficie. Pero tú estas entrenada en no demostrar tu enojo e irritación, así que simplemente le sonríes a Setsuna cuando vez que levanta una inquisitiva ceja.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta finalmente Setsuna, observando te pintar (con cierta tensión, estas segura que no a pasado por alto la manera en que tus dedos aprietan la pobre brocha).

"Ara?" Balbuceas desinteresadamente, mirándola brevemente.

Ella suspire, sacude la cabeza, decidiendo dejarte con tus problemas. Finalmente –concientemente- miras tu 'obra de arte' y te das cuenta que hay demasiado amarillo en el lienzo. No has pintado, aun, nada reconocible, pero estas segura que ese amarillo es tan suave y brillante como el cabello reveled de Haruka. Sacudiendo tu cabeza, suspires y colocas tu paleta en la mesa. Esta vez el amarillo es penetrante y obsceno como el tono de cabello de Ayumi, y su estupido moñito.

(Estas actuando muy tontamente ahora mismo, Michi, te dices a ti misma- no sin el dejo de un tono triste.)

Ayumi Takahashi es una rival en pintura y música, parece que fue echa para ser tu rival en todo; por lo menos en todo lo que te destacas, ella esta detrás de ti, siguiéndote. Sus comentarios sarcásticos y su actitud arrogante hacen bastante obvio que su objetivo en la vida es destruirte y tomar tu posición. Es una motivación verdaderamente patética, y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco triste por ella. Sus lienzos están llenos con 'técnicas artísticas' pero no hay nada que en verdad tu sientas que transmite, ella no invierte sus sentimientos y preocupaciones en su arte, en ves de eso deja que su odio y su envidia salga irradiada por sus ojos cuando te voltea a ver.

Ella no te agrada- en lo más mínimo- porque ha destrozado y arruinado todo el significado del arte. Ella es una plaga, y ha abusado terriblemente del arte. El arte es una forma de expresión y no una competencia. No hay ningún sentido en eso.

Así que cuando descubre que ha pintado a Haruka Tenou, tu mejor amiga, estas simplemente hirviendo de coraje. Como se atreve ella a reducir a Haruka a – a una objeto para ser juzgado? Como se atreve ella a poner a Haruka en su tonta batalla y pintarla si saber realmente su valor? Así que tú estas furiosa- y no ayuda en nada el saber que Haruka estuvo deacuerdo en modelar para ella.

(Ella nunca ha modelado para ti.)

Suspiras de nuevo, sabes que Haruka es libre de modelarle a quien ella quiera, y que talvez as sido muy parcial en contra de Ayumi Takahashi.

"Michi?" Haruka te habla desde en donde se encuentra parada, inexcusablemente recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"Hm?"

"Que pasa?" te pregunta, y tú te muerdes el labio para evitar gritarle por haber aceptado modelar para Ayumi Takahashi.

"Ara?" Balbuceas, pero suena peligroso y casi, casi deja escapar el fastidio.

Hace una pausa mientras se endereza y baja su mirada. Tú no te molestas en cubrir tu frustración que se desenvuelve como olas. Estas claramente molesta, y no estas segura si quieres que ella haga algo.

"Que pasa, Michi?" se acerca a ti tomando sus precauciones

(Tú sientes como si eso fuera lo mínimo que te mereces, ella esta unida a ti, ella te pertenece)

"Nada," dices algo rápido y rudo.

Sus ojos se entrecierran. "Te conozco mejor que eso."

Tú dejas salir una risa poco placentera que hace que ambas se congelen. Tu no la miras, por miedo a que ella vea tu mirada y descubra lo celosa que estas. ( No lo estas, no puedes estar celosa- ella es tu mejor amiga!)

"Michiru," susurra ella, arrodillándose en una pierna y tratando de ver tus ojos.

"Dejaste que te pintara." Las palabras salen de tus labios antes que puedas detenerlas. "Tu no me dejas pintarte."

Ella piensa un poco en lo que acabas de decir. "Ayumi Takahashi?"

"Ella."

"Aun no- y no fue mi intención-"

"Pero la de ella si."

Ella toma unos mechones de tu cabello y los coloca detrás de tu oreja, y tú te dejas llevar un segundo por la caricia, antes de alejarte de ella. Cuantas veces ha echo eso al resto de la población femenina de la escuela? Ella suspire y retira su mano.

"Estas… celosa," dice con su voz ligeramente ronca

"Talvez," tu admites. "Eres mi mejor amiga."

Listo. Lo has echo. Ella se te queda mirando con incredulidad, y si supieras mejor-con tristeza. Y en ese momento se desvanece y entrecierra los ojos. La has herido.

"Mejor amiga, huh," dice ácidamente, levantándose.

En este momento, las palabras estan atoradas en tu garganta, tu mente es un desorden y no estas segura que debes hacer. Un impulse de decirle que en verdad, en verdad te gusta corre por tu mente y tu Corazón palpita salvajemente, un liquido hace borrosa tu visión- has sido muy muy tonta.

"Michi?" su voz se suaviza al mismo tiempo que mira preocupada tu cara.

(Nunca has llorado enfrente de alguien.)

"Oh," tu dices, dándote cuenta que ahí lagrimas rodando Por tus mejillas. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Estoy llorando, No?

"Eres una tontita, Michi," se ríe.

Piensas en decirle lo que sientes, mientras su mano esta en tu mejilla, y la otra sosteniéndote cerca- pero de nuevo, tu estas segura que ella lo sabe. Las palabras no son necesarias – y piensas que decirlo en voz alta, anunciarlo, solo ara las cosas mas complicadas. No hay tiempo para eso, no aun, no hasta que Tokio de Cristal sea formado, no.

Axial que envés de eso tu solo sonríes através de tus lagrimas, y murmuras, "Talvez."

=()=()=()=

Muchas gracias a Lunita Hikari, Aidan Ross, Gabi kahio pierce, Ficr. Y si sigo no termino.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios.


End file.
